Things Aren't as Pretty on the Inside
by Rev
Summary: London is a disaster, Hellsing is on cleanup duty, and Alucard is gone. There was a fifty year peace between the Millennium attacks. How long will it take this time? T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**The long awaited sequal to "Shadows Taller Than Our Souls" is finally making its appearance. I'm still working on my Lupin fanfic "Blue on Black," and in all honesty I'm much farther along on it than I am on this at the moment, even though I started this a long time ago. I know this is a very short beginning, but I feel bad about not putting this story up yet. This one will probably take me forever to update, but enjoy what is up and please reply. Thanks all! Rev**

**P.S. I don't own Hellsing…Never will…except for DVDs and Soundtracks. Woot.**

"**Things Aren't as Pretty on the Inside"**

**Ch. 1**

It had been about a month since Millennium had turned London, England into a hell on Earth. While the Hellsing organization continued their mission to keep mortals outside of London from learning about the existence of creatures such as ghouls and vampires, they were also busy cleaning up the mess from the great battle. Colonies were created as a safe haven for those in London who managed to avoid becoming a ghoul. Any willing persons who could joined Hellsing's army to destroy the rest of the ghouls and any vampires who came to wreak more havoc on the decaying city.

Victoria and Vivian stood outside the door, holding their guns, ready to attack. This was their third house raid for the day, and Vivian had a feeling it was going to be their worst. Or maybe it was her stomach she was feeling. Over the past few days, it seemed that her stomach was upset constantly. Victoria motioned to her and Vivian prepared herself. Victoria kicked the door in and began to shoot as the ghouls rushed forward. Vivian stepped inside the doorframe, only to withdraw a moment later. After Victoria was sure she had cleared the room, a swat team ran in to check the rest of the building. Victoria stepped out to check on her partner.

"Vivian, are you alright?" the vampire asked.

"The smell…I don't know why, but I can't take it. I feel nauseous. It didn't bother me before," Vivian replied, holding her stomach. She lowered herself down to the ground and propped her back against the wall.

"Perhaps you should go back to headquarters for the day," Victoria said.

"No. You need me out here. I need to…"

"You need to get better. If you're not able to fight one hundred percent, then you'll only be in the way rather than helpful." Vivian grimaced.

"I guess; if I must…" Victoria helped Vivian stand up once more. She flagged down a soldier and asked him to escort Vivian back to the Hellsing mansion.

"Don't worry Vivian. I'll be fine, and before long you can come out here and help again," Victoria said, smiling.

"I hope this doesn't last long. I don't think I can stand sitting around and doing nothing all the time." Vivian walked off with the soldier into the distance.

"Miss Victoria! The house has been cleared out. We're set to move on!" a soldier reported to her.

"Right. Let's continue then!"

**)(**

Finally, after getting past the barricade and the security wall surrounding the Hellsing mansion, Vivian convinced her escort to leave her. She appreciated being treated like a lady, but she could protect herself and she didn't want special treatment. Vivian glanced around at all the construction going on. The Hellsing mansion had certainly taken a beating from Zorin and now it had to be repaired. Vivian walked through the doors and to Integra's office.

"Sir Integra, can I have a word with you?" she asked. Integra looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Sure, why are you here?"

"Apparently I'm too ill for duty, Sir."

"Ill?" Integra asked. "You seem to be fine to me."

"I've been nauseous for awhile, and today the smell of the ghouls got to me and I couldn't move. Victoria sent me back and told me to get better," Vivian said, looking for a response from her cousin.

"So? Relax and get better. Obviously you're not helping things in the way of clearing out ghouls if you can't be near them."

"But Integra! I can't just sit around her and do nothing all day! I must have some form of work!" Vivian shouted.

"There really is nothing to do here. What do you think I do all day? At least you've had the opportunity to go out and clean things up. I'm stuck here, sitting around all day with some occasional paperwork, but, because I'm the head of Hellsing, I can't leave the house." Vivian sighed. She had a feeling she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine. I'm going to go lay down for awhile. If I feel any better, I'm leaving right away."

"Whatever." Integra said. Vivian turned to leave, but Integra stopped her. "Vivian, listen. I'm sorry if I seem like I don't care, but it's been almost a month. It's time to let it go now."

Vivian continued walking and slammed the door behind her.

**)(**

It had been over a week. Vivian was clinging onto the toilet bowl weakly. She hadn't gotten any better, only worse. She grabbed the damp cloth off of the floor and began to dab her forehead once again. There was a light rapping at her door.

"Yes?" she asked weakly.

"Can I come in?" a familiar voice answered.

"Sure." Vivian honestly didn't care who saw her in her current state. She felt miserable.

"Vivian! Are you alright?" Integra asked as soon as she saw her.

"Oh yeah. I figured once I'm done here I'd go get back to work. Really, I'm fine," Vivian said with a glare. Integra sighed.

"You're going to a doctor."

"Like hell I am. I'm not moving from this toilet until I feel like I can stand up without falling over."

"You're going to a doctor…now." Integra stooped over and helped her cousin to her feet. Before long, they were sitting in a doctor's office.

"Well, Vivian, your test results are in." Integra and Vivian stared at the doctor blankly, as if the anticipation was killing them. "You're pregnant."

Vivian jumped up and nearly lost her balance. Integra looked shocked.

"You're sure. Is there any chance you could possibly wrong?" Vivian asked.

"No, I'm quite sure. There is no chance that this is wrong. You are definitely pregnant."

Shortly thereafter, Vivian and Integra sat in the car and were heading back to the mansion.

"So, Vivian, when did you and Pip…" Integra asked, awkwardly.

"We didn't."

"Seriously, I won't tell Seras. When did you…"

"I didn't!" Vivian replied quickly.

"But you had to have done it at some point. Just tell me, when did you…"

"I DIDN'T!" Vivian yelled. "I've never been with a man before."

"Vivian, babies don't just happen. You had sex with someone and that's how you became pregnant."

"Integra, I know how babies are made. Based on that, I should NOT be pregnant. I'm a virgin! This doesn't make sense!"

"Vivian…" Integra wanted to figure everything out, but she could see that her cousin didn't want to talk about it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. Not quite up to the same speed as "Shadows" yet, but I do have to get through all of the details before the fun can begin. Enjoy and please review! **

**Rev**

**(As before, I don't own Hellsing. Remember that from here on out… )**

**Ch. 2**

It had been almost a month since she learned of her condition. Vivian refused to accept it, even as her belly began to grow. Integra refused to let her out of the mansion, no matter how much she wanted to kill some ghouls. Vivian spent most of her time reading or staring out the window. She wished she could do something more productive and find some way of venting all of her emotion. Vivian still had no idea of how she became pregnant. She couldn't remember anytime it would have been possible.

Integra was genuinely worried for Vivian. While she occasionally had her normal outbursts of anger, she generally seemed unconcerned with anything. She tried to talk to her and cheer her up, but nothing she did succeeded. Integra finally decided that it was best just to leave her alone and to let Vivian come to her if she needed her.

One night, Vivian lay in bed, asleep, dreaming.

He was chasing her and she couldn't run fast enough. Eventually, the wolfman caught her and knocked her to the ground. Then he shoved her head into the pavement and knocked her unconscious. Then she saw him. The doctor. He took her to the Major. The Major ordered him to brainwash her. He quickly rushed her to the room. Then he threatened her. Even in her sleep she felt sickened by the touch of his hand on her thigh and when she felt the brush of his nose on her cheek. The sick grin he gave before she blacked out was engraved on her mind. She felt a sharp pain and woke up instantly.

Vivian sat straight up in her bed. Her stomach was killing her and she was sweating profusely. She caught her breath and then she suddenly realized the truth. Vivian put on slippers and quickly raced to Integra's room. She knocked quietly on the door to see if she was still awake.

"Who is it?" Vivian heard Integra ask quietly. Vivian cracked the door open.

"It's me, Vivian."

Integra sat up, put on her glasses, and then turned on the lamp next to her bed.

"Come on in."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I think I know how I became pregnant…" Vivian told her. Integra snapped to attention.

"Really? Who was it?"

"I think it was the doctor from Millennium. Before he brainwashed me, he threatened me. I think he might have taken advantage of me while I was knocked out by the drugs. It's the only possible explanation I can think of." Vivian talked quickly, as if the faster she said it, the less shocking it would be.

"Vivian…You're sure?" Integra asked.

"Y-yes." Integra noticed that Vivian was becoming paler by the second.

"Are you all right? You look like you're going to get sick."

"I'm…fine." Vivian sat quietly for a second. "I guess it just sank in finally. Integra…I killed my child's father." She began to tear up.

"Vivian…"

"I killed him!" Vivian was starting to cry. "You don't understand Integra! I tortured him!" Vivian looked her friend dead in the eye. "He told me that Walter chose his fate; that he _wanted_ to be a vampire. I denied it! I refused to believe it, so I cut his arm off! I wanted to cause him as much pain as I felt right then."

Integra was speechless. She didn't know how to comfort her cousin.

"Integra, I sliced his head off. I was merciless and heartless. I wanted him to suffer beyond believe for what he did to my father, whether he chose it or not."

"Vivian, he deserved it, and you know it. You were right to kill him."

"But he's my child's father!"

"You had no way of knowing that then! You are not in the wrong!" Integra hugged her cousin and held onto her as she sobbed. "I understand why you feel upset, but you had no other choice. You had to kill him. Now calm down, you're going into hysterics."

"I-Integra, how am I going to tell my child? It'll hate me."

"Don't tell your child. Maybe it'll be best just to keep that a secret." Vivian moved away from Integra.

"You know perfectly well that no secrets last forever. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have tortured the doctor to the extent that I did."

"Vivian, go get some rest. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, and you need some rest before hand. Don't worry about the Millennium doctor for a good long while. We'll cross that bridge when the day comes." Vivian hugged her cousin once more and then went to her own bed. She laid down and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Integra and Vivian sat in the doctor's office once again. The doctor returned with papers in his hands.

"Well, I have your results."

"How is it doing?" Vivian asked.

"They're doing fine," the doctor replied.

"They?"

"Yes, you're pregnant with twins."

"This just keeps getting better and better…" Vivian muttered under breath.

"In about another two months or so we'll be able to tell if you've got a boy, girl, or both." The doctor handed her a slip of paper with her next appointment on it. Vivian took the paper and sighed. Integra patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll all be alright."

**)(**

Time seemed to take forever to pass. Vivian found old books written about Alucard and how he was modified to work for Hellsing. Vivian decided that her new task would be finding out how to bring Alucard back if she couldn't fight the ghouls with Seras. Vivian began studying quantum mechanics, physics, and even tried looking up alchemy for any sort of solutions. She began to write facts and figures into a notebook and kept all of her findings organized.

Meanwhile, Integra was beginning to worry about London's current state. The cleaning process was going very slowly. After talking with some of the captains of the clean up teams, it seemed that it could be decades before all of London would be habitable again. She was glad that they had managed to get the safe havens up soon enough. However, whenever just one ghoul was missed, it meant several days of cleaning up a bigger mess. There were still survivors that were not found and they end up being ghoul food, eventually becoming ghouls themselves. Integra had separated different sections of London and the surrounding towns into sections. The teams went through the sections one by one to clear out any creatures they found. Once all of the freak-removal process was over, the reconstruction would begin, and who knew how long that would take.

**)(**

Finally, two months had passed. Vivian and Integra returned to the doctor's office and awaited the news. Integra noticed that her cousin seemed a bit spaced out, so she tried to start some small talk to comfort her.

"So…Vivian…What gender do you want your children to be? I mean, I know it doesn't really matter one way or the other, but if you could choose…?" Integra asked.

Vivian shrugged silently.

"Hmm. Vivian, I know you're going through a rough time and everything, and I know it will be difficult being a single parent with two kids, but think of it this way. They can be raised at Hellsing and I am almost positive I will never have kids, so perhaps one of them can inherit the family title." Vivian looked at Integra and she could barely contain a crazed smile.

"You want a child of Millennium running Hellsing? You really are desperate for an heir…"

"Vivian! I would never think of your children as being of Millennium! They are YOUR children. They're Wa-…Well, they come from a familiar blood line." Integra ended quickly with a worried smile.

"Even better, Integra. They're Walter's grandkids. They'll be born ready to betray us in a heartbeat! Just watch!" Vivian snickered.

"VIVIAN CHRISTINE HELLSING DORNEZ!! Do not talk about your children or your father that way! YOU didn't betray us! What makes you think they will if their own mother didn't?" Integra crossed her arms in a huff and wished she could pull out a cigar and puff away. Vivian rested her head in her hand and sat in silence. Soon the doctor walked in.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant with a boy and a girl. We've estimated the due date," he said as he handed her another slip of paper. "We'll have several other appointments between now and then and the date may change, but hopefully this will give you a good idea." He handed her another paper with the date of her next appointment and then he left the room.

"Come on, Vivian. Let's go home and start planning where we're going to put them and how to decorate their rooms. Perhaps that'll take your mind off of things…" Integra said, helping her cousin to her feet.

"Oh yes! I was thinking swastikas for the boy and perhaps all black for the girl…" Integra glared at her. "I was just kidding, gah."


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone is enjoying everything. I'm about to go through hell school wise, so this might be it for a while. There might be an update in the near future if things go well. **

**Peace out, and please review!**

**Rev**

**Ch. 3**

The time had come for the babies to be born. Vivian was in complete and total agony. Integra and Seras stayed in the room, ready to help the doctor with anything he needed. Vivian winced as the contractions became more frequent. The doctor prepared himself. Before long, the twins were born. Seras held the girl and Integra held the boy as soon as the doctor cleaned them up and handed them over. They walked over to the mother and showed her.

"What are their names, Vivian?" Integra asked.

"Christian Varian Dornez and Lucille Evelyn Dornez will be their names," she responded, still out of breath.

"Would you like to hold them?" Seras asked, offering Lucy, as she was to be called, to her.

"No…I need rest right now. I don't want…to see them." Vivian turned her head and closed her eyes. Integra looked down at the boy in her arms. He had dark hair poking through already and she caught a glimpse of his brown eyes. He had been crying since he had been delivered. He looked like most of his features had come from his mother and grandfather. The girl in Seras' arms had a soft, light blond layer of hair on her head. Her bright blue eyes were frozen on the lady vampire. She seemed to go a long time without blinking, and Seras began to worry that something was wrong with her.

"Let's go get them some formula. Perhaps that will help and it will give Vivian a chance to rest," Integra whispered. Seras nodded and followed her leader to the kitchen.

**)(**

Years had passed. The twins were now eight years old. Christian had always been the one to get into trouble. There were several times Integra would find him rummaging through her desk drawers in her office and throwing papers about. He was fussy about the food that was prepared for him and he was never happy unless everyone else seemed miserable. He enjoyed pulling hair whenever he could reach it and during the teething years, it took every inch of Seras' self-control to not bite back. When he began his tutoring sessions, he would harass the tutor and ignore his lectures. Integra began to get sick of having to hire new tutors. Lucy, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She very rarely cried as a baby and never pitched a fit as a young child. She had a little doll that she played with on occasion, but she hardly ever actually played with toys. She would rather sit and watch people and objects and try to figure out the world she was living in on her own. Whenever Christian was causing problems with the tutor, Lucy was learning the lesson on her own and reading ahead.

Vivian was doing the bare minimum she had to do to raise her kids. Rather than try and lecture Christian when he was causing trouble, she would simply put him in a crib when he was little or shut him in his room when he was older. She refused to deal with him. Instead of talking to Lucy to try and get her to open up, she would just walk past the young girl, occasionally patting her on the head or showing some sign of acknowledgement, and then she'd leave. There were times that she would try to interact with the children. She would braid Lucy's hair or attempt to play a game with Christian, but she honestly didn't care what they did or how they acted. She spent the rest of her time continuing her research or helping Seras with cleanup.

One afternoon, Christian walked into his mother's room. Vivian was busy writing in her notebook and reading different passages from another.

"Hey! Mom! I'm bored!"

"…Christian, go play in your room," Vivian answered not looking up.

"But I want to watch TV! Integra says we don't have any TV's! I want to watch a movie!" Christian continued to whine and rant. Vivian slammed her pen down.

"If there aren't any TV's then there aren't any! There is nothing _I_ can do about that! Talk to the guys in the security room, maybe you can watch some of the old security tapes if you're that desperate for entertainment!" With that said Vivian turned back to her book and began to read again. Christian growled and left the room. He marched down to the security office and swung open the door. The guard inside looked at him.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked, unsure why the visitor was in the room.

"Yeah, can I watch some of the old security tapes since there isn't anything else to do in this whole stupid mansion?"

"I guess so…Here are the tapes," the man said showing Christian the cabinet full of them. He didn't see what harm showing them to an eight-year-old would be. The security guard pulled one of the monitors out and set it aside with a VHS player and a pair of headsets. "I have to do my job and watch what's going on now. Pick what you want to watch and plug in the headsets and have at it." The man turned back to the screens.

Christian looked at the labels on the tapes. Most of them had dates on them._ Boring…boring…boring…what's this?_ Christian picked up a tape with a label that read "Valentines." _Hmm…Valentine's Day on tape? I wonder why…Oh well, it beats the other dated ones…_ He popped the tape in and began watching. After a few moments of nothing happening, the front door of the mansion blew up. _Now THIS is my kind of movie!_ Christian thought. He watched as the ghouls killed the Hellsing soldiers and before long, Jan Valentine appeared on the screen, waving his middle finger. Christian had found a new hero.

**)(**

Integra had her head propped up on her fingers while her elbows rested on the desk. Seras stood before her, fidgeting. She had come to report that a section had been fully cleared out, but she could tell her master was in a very bad mood.

"I…need…a…butler…"Integra got out through deep breaths. It had been ages since Walter had been in the house. The girls seemed to get along fine before hand, and Seras was starting to wonder why Integra was changing her mind now.

"Sir…Section 7 is clean. We're going to move on to 8 and we'll back track during it to make sure we didn't miss anything," Seras said, hoping to change the subject.

"That's great Seras, but that doesn't help my lack of a butler!" Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it. "Damn it! I swear, if Walter walked up to me right now and asked for his job back, I might actually give it to him! I need a butler around here!" Seras quietly exited the room while Integra ranted. When Integra finally realized she was talking to herself, she sighed and picked up the phonebook. She was going to have a butler, damn it all.

**)(**

Vivian walked back up to the gates of the mansion with Seras after another day of ghoul removals. It was tiring, but she enjoyed getting to go back and fight alongside the men as she used to.

"I know it sounds funny, but I swear I saw him!" Vivian told her.

"Vivian, maybe you need to take a break again," Seras suggested.

"NO. I'm not taking any more breaks. Just because I hallucinated and thought I saw that crazy doctor doesn't mean I need to take a break." Vivian reached for the gate. As soon as she opened the gate, the new butler walked out.

"Excuse me Ms. Vivian, Ms. Victoria. I hope you have a pleasant life, if that is possible in this place."

"I'm sorry, what?" Seras asked.

"I'm leaving! I don't think I can tolerate that…that…_hellion!_" he said as he turned and walked off quickly. Vivian and Seras exchanged looks and walked inside and to Integra's office.

"IF I SO MUCH AS CATCH YOU MOUTHING THAT WORD YOU WILL BE LOCKED IN THE DUNGEONS FOR A WEEK WITH NO GAMES OR ANYTHING DOWN THERE!! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU EVEN GET FOOD!" Integra was yelling at the top of her lungs as the two walked into the room. Christian sat in front of her, not even fazed by her screaming.

"Well, fu-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Integra covered his mouth before he could finish the word.

"What's going on?" Vivian asked. Integra suppressed a glare for her cousin.

"He watched the security tape of when the Valentine brothers attacked. He found a new role model and a new favorite word, which lost me my butler!" Integra looked back at the boy. "Get to your room!" He stood up and walked off without a word.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with this Integra," Vivian said quietly.

"It's fine." Integra puffed away on a cigar, trying to relieve her stress. She began to massage her forehead. "At least Lucy doesn't act this way…"

"No, but she doesn't really do much anyways," Seras said. "She just reads and that's it."

"Well, I have to admit, my kids are freaking weirdoes…But who's to say that wasn't expected?" Vivian asked. The two others quietly agreed. Seras left the room, leaving the cousins alone. "Integra, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Integra replied.

"In the event that something should happen to me, would you be alright with taking care of my kids? I understand that this is a heavy burden if something does happen, but I think you are the only person I can trust…"

"Of course I will take care of them," Integra said. "Do you want to make a legal document for it?"

"Yes, I would," Vivian said and they began to write up the document.

"If you don't mind, Vivian, I would also like to begin teaching Lucy about vampires. Is that alright?" Integra asked.

"That's perfectly fine. What about Christian?"

"We'll see. I definitely want Lucy to inherit Hellsing, so she needs to learn. I don't know how seriously Christian would take the information," Integra said.

"Good point…" Vivian replied.

**)(**

After Christian's last encounter of trying to find entertainment, Integra, Seras and Vivian all pitched in and bought him a computer to play video games on for his twelfth birthday present. As expensive as it was, it kept him out of their hair for a decent amount of time. During that time, Vivian devoted herself fully to her research. One day, while she was reviewing her findings, she could have sworn she heard a voice.

_Integra…Seras…Vivian…_

Vivian looked around the room, but didn't see anything. The voice sounded familiar, like something from the past, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"MASTER?" Seras burst into Vivian's room and yelled. She only found a startled Vivian. "Vivian, did you see my master any where?"

"No…but, I thought I heard him. Did you sense him?" she asked.

"Yes, I thought he was here. But the sensation I felt is gone. I wonder if he was only able to appear for a moment…" Seras turned and left the room, disappointed.

"If he can do that, then he can control himself somewhat. He must be figuring it out!" Vivian flipped through some of the alchemy and spell books she had secretly been looking through. She found the concoction that she had been thinking about and copied the recipe. The next day she began to make it.

As soon as she finished it, Vivian had to let it sit for at the very least twenty-four hours. So she decided to do the only other productive thing she knew to do: kill ghouls. Vivian went into the contaminated areas with her swords and began to run around the streets, looking for stray ghouls. Seras joined her in her hunt, and told her to take the north side of the section while she took the south side. While Vivian was running she turned a corner and saw a face. A human face. Vivian felt the blood drain out of her own. The face disappeared. Vivian chased after him but couldn't keep up. He was gone. _Damn it. He's dead, I killed him…He can't still be alive…Could he?_ Vivian finished her hunt and rejoined Seras. She didn't tell the vampire about what she saw. That night, she wrote one last entry into her notebook and then drank the concoction. She hid the flask and picked up her notebook and walked to the window. She looked out and saw Christian in the garden and smiled. He was climbing the tree she had fallen from when she was little. _Perhaps he will be more like me than his father after all…_Then she collapsed.

**)(**

Seras was beginning to grow tired of waiting on Vivian before she could leave. After over thirty minutes of waiting, she went up to Vivian's room and knocked on her door. When she didn't get a reply, she went inside.

"Vivian? Are you alright? We need to get to work, we've got…" Seras looked down and saw Vivian on the ground with her notebook nearby. She ran out the door and brought Sir Integra. Within the next hour, Vivian Christine Hellsing Dornez was pronounced dead.


End file.
